Daniel Wraith - Vol 1
by Drahjan
Summary: My soul was shattered, my molecules rearranged, to fit the pieces of a being that tried to take control of my body. It failed. The being was a wraith, a demon from Hell that came to our mortal world through a machine my parents created called the Gate. I must now use my new powers to send every demon back home. (Moving soon to DC Super Heroes)
1. Imp

I

The Gate

 _ **DM Notes- Welcome viewers, I am Drahjan MasterOfBoundaries. Welcome to the first chapter of Daniel Wraith, a re-imagining of the Danny Phantom franchise. A viewer comment that this was a great AU concept, but it's actually not an AU. At least, I don't think it can be considered an AU. Let me explain. One day, I was thinking about different shows and characters I knew and used to watch. Suddenly, this thought came to mind after thinking about Danny Phantom, "Holy flip... Danny's a wraith..."  
For those of you who aren't owners of the Weird and Wild Creatures info cards, or nerds like me who research the heck out of myths and legends, a wraith is a spirit of pure evil. Their main focus is to feed on the souls of the living. Of course, Danny doesn't eat souls, but only because the show is kid friendly. Being demonic, only holy objects can stop wraiths. Even then, wraiths can't be killed. Wraiths can also create more wraiths out of the souls they take.  
Okay, so this doesn't seem like Danny. But if we were to add a bit more stable evidence, wraiths can release a powerful shockwave of energy that can destroy a whole village. Sounds like the ghost wail, right?  
Ugh, this is hard to explain. Let's just start this thing so I don't explode from trying to find a way to explain the reasoning behind my madness.**_

That was months ago. Now I am trying to think of how to translate some of the villains of the show and I found that this would indeed be an alternate universe after making these changes. So here we go, my Danny Phantom AU, Daniel Wraith.  
I aged everyone by two years to add a few more problems for Danny to face. And it makes things a bit more interesting, in my opinion.

Side note, I also do Gravity Falls, DC Comics, and Pokemon FanFics. Check them out if you want.

* * *

Daniel Fenton, age 16, height 5' 4", just your average boy with your average problems. Except one.  
A young boy with black hair was fast asleep in his bed as the morning sun began to seep through his windows. Today was a Saturday, so there wasn't an alarm to wake him for something like school. Then the sound of of his phone ringing caused him to jerk his eyes open. In his haste to turn over and grab the device, the boy caused his hand to phase through the night stand the phone was on before his body phased through his bed. With a yelp, he fell through the layers of cloth, foam, and springs before becoming tangible again and smacking his butt on the floor underneath. "Ow." He said before the sound of him knocking his head on some metal was heard. "Ow!"

After rolling out from under his bed, the boy sat up, grabbed his phone, and managed to answer it before the final ring. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, have you asked them yet?" A young feminine voice asked.  
"Morning to you too, Sam." The boy replied as he stood up.

"Oh, quit your whining, it's only 8:00, Danny." Sam replied as the boy, Danny, rubbed his forehead.

"Whatever. And no, I haven't asked them yet." Danny said.

"What's keeping you? The faster you ask, the easier it will be to cover you for when another freaking demon tries to make an appearance." Sam noted.

Danny Fenton's main problem wasn't the life of a teenager, in fact that made his problem much worse. Just a few weeks prior, Danny's parents had created a machine that opened a portal to a certain plane; a spiritual plane known by many as Heaven. Of course, the machine failed to activate until Danny took a look inside the machine, known by his family as the Gate, and accidently activating it from inside. This caused a tear to open, but Heaven was not on the other side. An unholy entity, a demon, came through the tear and attacked Danny, thinking it could possess the human. Instead, it caused the two to fuse into one being. Danny was still in control of his body, but he was no longer human. He had become what is known as a wraith, a unholy being that had all the powers of a demon and a craving for souls.

"You do know that demons are everywhere right?" Danny asked as a wisp of black came from his mouth.

Danny turned to see an imp sitting on one of his shoes, which were by his door. Imps, or gremlins, were small demons that preferred to play pranks on humans. At the very least, this meant taking objects or people and moving them to another location. If a person was moved, it would take at least ten imps to do so, and their movement to a new location would be blamed on sleepwalking. The worst an imp has done is use a phone of their victim to humiliate said person in one form or another.

As Danny walked over to the imp, Sam gave her reply. "Yeah, I know that. But what about something that can actually be a threat, like a succubus or whatever those hate demons are called."

"An aeshma?" Danny asked before kicking the red plated demon to the side, causing it to screech as it was forced off of its seat.

"Yeah, that." Sam commented.

Danny rolled his eyes. "The only demon that will be showing any form of hate will be me when Dash calls me Fan-turd." He said as the imp used its wings, which were as long as it was tall, to fly up to him and rotate its tiny arm with its little fists balled up as if to say "Put 'em up. Put 'em up."

Danny pointed at the imp like his hand was a gun and fired a thin bolt of green energy at it. Upon contact, the small demon flew backward before hitting the wall above Danny's bed. After sliding down the wall and landing on the bed, the imp wobbled its head as if in a daze.

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, that is true. But like I said, you need to -"

Danny cut her off, "Fine, fine. I'll ask today, but you better know what you're getting yourself into."

"First," Sam replied. "You dragged me into your world. Second, why do you think I even want to learn more about this said world you dragged me into? Girl's gotta be prepared." She finished with a positive tone.

"That's just demons, I'm talking about a long embarrassing talk with my parents. There is nothing that can prepare you for that."

"Your parents are a lot more tame than mine are. By the way you talk about them, all they'll do is try to figure out if I'd make a good wife for you." Sam replied.

"Yeah, but they already know what we'll say to that." Danny stated.

* * *

"We're just friends!" Sam and Danny shouted, their faces beat red.

"Yes, but friends that have taken on the same interest." Jack Fenton, Danny's father, replied. "And an interest sparked by Danny none the less."

"Not to mention that you even said you wanted get to know us better." Maddie, Danny's mother, added. "Not many girls will say that to us, let alone about us."

"Well, my parents are way too tight about certain things, I just wanted to see how things went with a less crazy family, a less perfect family. No offense."

"Oh, we know we're not perfect. What family is actually?" Jack replied. "Heck, I even forget our wedding anniversary every so often. But that's why I try to make it up to Maddie once she reminds me."

"Last year, we both forgot and Jack decided to take me to the spa the next day. Though we agreed never to go to one again after that." Maddie added, her face dropping on the second sentence.  
"I still have scars on my back from when the misuse used a machete to cut my back hair before waxing it. What was she trying to do, cut my head off?" Jack commented, pointing at his back as he did so.

Sam leaned towards Danny. "What did I tell you? Tame." She whispered.

* * *

Set It Off - "Nightmare"

* * *

Jack paced in front of Danny and Sam, who were seated in plastic, fold out chairs. Sam was wearing a black plated skirt with black leggings, black knee high boots, a black and purple top with silk sleeves, and a choker with a silver cross dangling from a silver chain. Danny was wearing a normal pair of tattered jeans, red and white sneakers, and a white hooded shirt. "So, you want to know how to ward off demons? Well, first you need the gear to see them. Demons will only allow a human to see them if they have a reason to." Then he muttered, "Like how angels only show themselves to babies and won't stay for a quick chat unless God wants them to." He then cleared his throat. "Anyways," He then brought out a small case, similar to that of contact lens case. "That is what these are for: The Aether lenses! These puppies are worn like regular contacts, but you only need one in order for the lens to safely activate a nerve in your eye that allows you to see the faint aura of those snobbish devils. I even have one in now." He said, closing his eyes and raising his head proudly.

A dark mist tainted Danny's breath as he breathed out. Seeing this, Danny waved the mist away before his dad opened his eyes again. "Wait, there's one! I can see its tiny red, misty aura in the direction of Jazz's room! Get away from my daughter, demon!" Jack shouted before charging up the stairs.

"Imp?" Sam asked Danny.

Danny shrugged. "No idea. At least we know they only let you see lower level demons."

"Actually Danny," Maddie, who was sitting on a nearby desk, in her blue jumpsuit, replied. "If a demon is invisible, the Aether Lenses allow you to see their aura. While the demon is visible, the lenses don't work. At least, not on that particular demon." She explained before standing. "Of course, there are more than imps out there. Jack and I have researched just about every demon in the world. And we took it upon ourselves to catalog the twenty five..." She paused for a moment, making the two teens think that there were not so many demons after all. "hundred demons in this." She added, shocking the two teens, before raising up a small tablet. "The Fenton Codex!"

Sam and Danny blinked before they and Maddie flinched when they heard a crash from upstairs and a young woman scream in horror. "Anyway," Maddie said, "Unlike the device that it looks like, the Codex can be pointed at any demon in the area - given that it is within range of its scanner - and analyze the aura it gives off. After doing so, it goes through the database and matches it with one of the demons cataloged in here. It will then relay every bit of information back to this screen and even read it off to you, given that you set it to." She said before pressing a button while the imp that was being chased by Jack came into the basement and zipped passed Danny.

" _Wraith, This demon is considered too dangerous to be close to. Known for devouring the souls of mortals and being able to level buildings with a single blast of energy. There is no known way to destroy this demon. The best thing one can do is banish it. You are lucky this demon has yet drained your soul from your body, turning you moronic husk into another deadly minion of evil. For more information, press the panic button._ " The Codex said, to everyone's confusion.

"That can't be right. There's no sign of a wraith here. Of course, We'd see a black aura if it were invisible, but all I see is the imp's aura. There must be a bug in the system." Maddie said, much to Danny and Sam's relief. "Oh well, you can still personally look up the demon you wish to know about. You can also look up different pentagrams that allow you to keep a demon right where you want it or even keep it away from where the pentagram is placed. Of course, some demons need a more powerful seal."

Sam and Danny blinked, just as another person stomped down the stairs. This person was a young woman, not too much older than Danny himself, with long red hair and was currently wearing a bright blue robe with white flowers. "Why is it... that when I think I can have a normal shower... Dad thinks it's alright to burst into my room when I'm looking for a cute outfit?"

Maddie, Sam, and Danny looked at this person and blinked in confusion. The girl groaned. "While I'm only in my robe." She said.

"Ohh!" The three replied.

"I said that I was sorry Jazz, why can't you under-" Jack said as he showed himself from the stairway, before getting cut off by the new girl, Jazz.

"Understand? Understand what? That you barged into my room to - to chase out a demon? Tell me how that doesn't make you look insane." Jazz asked after swiftly turning to her father.

Jack raised his right hand and index finger. "An imp actually, a-"

Jazz growled. "It doesn't matter! You're crazy, both you and mom are! And what's worse," Jazz said before pointing to Danny and Sam. "Is that you're dragging these two into it!" She then scanned Sam's attire. "Okay, I know black is suppose to be slimming, but that is way too much. You may need to add another color."

"I'm goth, black and purple are what I wear. The name's Sam by the way." Sam said, introducing herself and defending her attire at the same time.

"I'd comment, but I'm still mad at my dad." Jazz stated before turning to Danny.

"I actually came to them. I just wanted to know how to protect myself, just in case. And Sam was curious as well and asked if she could join."

"It sounded ten times better than avoiding my mom trying to force me into a dress." Sam stated. "Not to mention educational."

"I like this girl!" Jack announced, causing Jazz to groan.

"You're crazy. You're all crazy!" Jazz said before marching upstairs. "I am the only sane one here!" She shouted before the door closed with a resounding thud.

"Atheist?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much." Danny replied.

Jazz, or Jasmine, Fenton was more of a realist, she didn't believe in any higher entity, just science and psychology. She was practically scared out of Christianity by how her parents overreacted about their findings and research. She now saw it, and other religions, as some sort of mental disorder. Which is why she has been studying psychology and therapy. It didn't really help when Jack and Maddie overreacted over other minor details.

"Maddie, didn't we install slam resistance to the lab door?" Jack asked.

"We did install a self closing system to it, yes. It would prevent anyone from slamming the door shut." Maddie replied.

"Then that's not our daughter. That's a demon." Jack stated, narrowing his eyes on the last sentence.

Danny and Sam looked at each other before looking back at the older Fentons. "Um, is there anything else we should know about demons?" Danny asked.

Maddie grabbed a gadget from the desk she was sitting on and passed it to Danny. "Killing a demon is only reserved as a last result. It is better to seal it away and find a way to send it home. This does just that." She stated. "And here's the Fenton Codex." She added before passing the tablet to Sam.  
The item Danny caught was what looked like a mechanical thermos. "And turn them into soup?" He asked as Sam caught the codex.

"Trust me Danny, you don't want to eat a demon. An imp crashed into my mouth once, and it tasted like the sewer and my sock draw had a toxic baby." Jack said, eyes still on the door. "That is the Fenton Thermos. It only looks like a thermos so prying eyes don't think your a terrorist loon." He explained.

"Makes sense." Sam and Danny replied.

"Now, you two have fun. Stay safe, and don't make deals with demons." Maddie said before she and Jack made their way upstairs, leaving Danny and Sam in the lab... alone.

There was a few seconds of silence between the two before Sam said, "I heard the mall was experiencing some strange happenings. And not just their prices rising faster than a rocket."  
Danny stood. "Let's go!" He said as the two raced out of the lab.

* * *

At the mall, Danny and Sam walk around its busy halls. Danny was seeing more demons than he actually expected. From imps causing mischief to more powerful demons whispering in the ears of their human victims. "Okay, this got way more complicated." Danny said to Sam.  
"Tell me about it. Thanks to the lens, I can see more aura than people." Sam said, tapping the side of her head close to her eye, indicating that she was wearing the Aether lens. "Mostly red and hot pink, a bit of dark green too."

"Imps, succubi - probably -, and some balaam. Not to mention whatever else is crawling around. And I don't know how many demons the thermos can hold." Danny replied.  
Sam looked around, seeing mostly red in the air. "I think it's safe to say that we don't need to worry too much about the imps. What are balaam again?"

"They're demons of greed. Which makes sense, due to us being in a mall."

"Yeah, but what about..." Sam said before the two passed a sign for Victoria's Secret. "Never mind."

Danny chuckled. "So how do we want to do this? Sneak into a stall? Jump behind a clothes rack?"

Before Sam could comment, boxes started to flying out of the nearby Game Stop. This caused the alarm system at the entrance to go off rapidly. With the boxes and alarms, all the shoppers that were inside ran out screaming. "Or just run into the chaos?" Sam suggested.

"Sounds good." Danny said before the two ran inside the chaotic store.

Inside, boxes and display cases swirled in what looked like a mini tornado. The two teens ducked to not get hit by an on coming Nintendo Switch, which was definitely going to be trashed after it landed. "So what are we dealing with?" Sam asked.

"No idea, but I may still need to unleash some Hell on it." Danny replied.

"That better not be your battle cry. Way too long." Sam commented as they dunked behind the counter.

"Battle cry? How old do you think I am, 10?" Danny asked before he ignited his powers.

Danny's eyes warped from light blue to an electric green as green electricity crackled from his body. From his shoulders down, the bolts created a black suit, almost like a jumpsuit, with white gloves, that went half way up his lower arms, and knee high boots. His greasy grease black hair was turned white as two small horns formed out of the front of his head. More of this demonic electricity formed two large black spikes attached to the teen's shoulder blades. His gloved fingers then became more claw-like as his transformation came to completion.

"Can I just say how awesome that is?" Sam asked.

"Maybe later." Danny replied with a smile. "Right now, I got a lost demon to return home." He said before phasing through the desk.

Sam hopped up and peered over the desk to watch Danny walk up to the unknown demon. She then heard a male voice beside her. "Did I just see what I think I saw?"

Sam turned to see a dark-skinned boy around her and Danny's age peering over the desk next to her. "Uh... no?" She replied.

"You can't tell me I didn't just see Danny Fenton polymorph into... to... into a fudging demon!" The boy half shouted.

"Long story. How do you know Danny?" Sam replied.

"I'm Tucker Foley, Danny and I are old friends." The boy stated, introducing himself. "Well, were old friends. We haven't kept in touch for a few years now."

"He did mention you. I'm Sam." Sam said, introducing herself as well.

"The goth girl with nutty parents? Yeah, I know you. Never pictured you as being the one Danny would pick as a girlfriend though."

Sam blushed slightly. "We're just friends."

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. Anyway, what's the story behind Demon Danny?"

"Not just any normal demon. And let me tell ya, it's a long story." Sam stated.

* * *

Danny ignited his right hand with jolting green sparks as he got closer to the demon in the center of the box twister. He soon saw what kind of demon was behind the chaos. "You have got to be kidding me?"

The mastermind behind this insanity was nothing more than an imp. A fat imp, half the size of Danny himself, with long curved horns and wings only half the size of the main body. The demon's legs were bent inward to give it the appearance of having no legs at all. "Hey freak!" Danny called, surprising the imp. "Why don't you pick on something from your own species?"

The imp turned to Danny, confused. "What do you mean? It is our job to torment humons!" The imp asked in a voice not like other imps, pronouncing humans incorrectly.

"Not today! It's my job to send you back to where you came from!" Danny called, stunning the demon further.

"You, you are demon! No..." The imp said giving Danny another once over. "You are humon in devil's form! Impossible!"

"Think again fatso!" Danny said before extending a his right sparking hand to the imp and blasting a ball of demonic green energy at it.

The imp shrieked before dodging the ball of energy, causing it... him... to lose the rest of his concentration and drop the boxes, cases, and loose devices. "I wonder if they'll still sell any of those products?" Danny asked himself before the demon fled by phasing through the ceiling, to get to the next floor. "Oh no you don't!" He shouted before chasing after the imp.

Danny's legs turned into an inky black mist before flying up to and through the ceiling, becoming intangible in order to pass through the different materials that made up each layer. Sam and Tucker got up from behind the desk and saw the mess. "I am so losing my job." Tucker commented.

* * *

Back at the Fenton household, Jack and Maddie were setting up a trap for their "demon-possessed" daughter. "Jack, what if Jazz isn't possessed? What if we are just over-reacting?"

"Nonsense honey, our little girl is being controlled by an unholy entity. And this machine will suck it out of her." Jack replied, patting what looked like a hand vacuum. "It worked on the mailman."

Maddie nodded. "True, but let's not use him as a example. I think he's now trying to flirt with me."  
Jack narrowed his eyes. "I told him that we were married. It seems that he doesn't listen." He then heard the front door close. "Here she comes. Quiet." He whispered.

Jack and Maddie soon press themselves against the wall that separates them from the foyer. Once Jazz could be seen passing the doorway, Jack jumped out, turned on the vacuum, and shouted, "Release my daughter, minion of Satan!"

Jazz screamed in terror and in pain as the vacuum tugged her hair into it. Once she collected herself, she glared at her parents, who gave apologetic smiles.

* * *

Back in the mall, Danny was chasing down the fat imp. "So, what's your name? I know you demons have names!" Danny called.

The demon and Danny stopped as former introduced himself. "I am Leniel! Dark spawn of the Cherub -" He began before Danny blasted him with a bolt of green lightning.

"I just needed a name, Lenny, not your demonic lineage." Danny stated. "I didn't ask to die of boredom."

"That hurt!" The imp said, flapping his wings to keep himself airborne. "You dare betray your brethren for these pathetic mortals?" The imp shouted.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "That is a very stupid question."

The imp blinked, a bit surprised by the response. His eyes then narrowed. "Then heed this warning!" He shouted. "As of this day, you have made an enemy out of the armies of Hell! Do not take us lightly! Not even the Morning Star will spare thy shattered soul!" Leniel then threw his scaly arms into the arm. "Beware!"

Danny brought out the Fenton Thermos and took off the lid. "Yeah, well heed this!" He shot back before aiming the thermos at the demon and pressing the button on the side, causing a white light to shoot out at the imp.

"No! I feel the dark powers behind this cylinder contraption pulling at me! What kind of seal is this?" Lenny shrieked as it was pulled into the depths of the small container.

After the imp was sucked in, Danny shut the lid onto the capsule. "What kind of seals _are_ in here?" Danny asked himself, very confused on how it operated.

* * *

Once Danny phased back into the lower floor where the chaos began, the hero shifted back into his human form behind one of the fallen display cases. Danny then walked up to Sam. "Hey, the demon turned out to be an imp." Danny said.

Sam turned, confused. "Seriously? I missed the whole fight and it turned out to be just an ordinary imp?"

"Not a normal imp actually. This one was three times the size of a normal one. And fat."

Sam winced. "I did not need that image in my head. Oh, and we have a witness. You might know him." She said, causing Danny to mutter under his breath, pointing to a dark skinned boy behind the counter.

Danny needed to be more careful when he chose a place to transform. He turned to the boy, who was typing away at a keyboard "So, who are you?" Danny, asked the dark skinned boy behind the computer monitor.

"It's Foley." The beret wearing teen replied, "Tucker Foley." He added before taking a quick peek at Danny from behind the monitor.

The boy, Tucker, returned to his original position. "So. Sam told me you eat souls."

Tucker? It had been way too long sense the last time they had spoken, he looked different. "Tucker? Wow, it's been too long."

"That it has. As for my question. You have a lot of explaining to do." Tucker replied.

Danny smiled at his old friend. "Yeah, we have a lot to catch up on."

* * *

"Okay, so when you got your first... hunger attack, you devoured the soul of a guy that tried to rape Sam" Tucker asked.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, not the best human in the world. But he still didn't deserve his fate. Since I took his soul, he will not be sent to either Heavan or Hell."

"True, but at least you saved me." Sam said as the three came to Danny's door. "Alright. Ready to send that demon back home?"

"You know it." Danny said.

"Wait, are you able to actually go to Hell?" Tucker asked.

Danny and Sam turned to Tucker. "Not on my own, no. I have to basically ship the demon to Hell through the Gate."

"The Gate?" Tucker asked, utterly confused.

* * *

"That's the Gate?" Tucker asked as he looked at monstrosity before him.

The Gate was a large construct, with a diameter of 15 ft, made mostly of industrial grade steel with copper strips holding it to the wall. Various strips were equipped with pieces of metal shaped like a "V" that pointed to the center of the Gate's door. Each of these V's had a rare gemstone on the inner groove of it. "It's huge!" Tucker stated.

Danny walked up to the right side ot the Gate, where what looked like a large computer tower stood. "This was what your parents had been working on all these years? They're crazier than my parents thought." Tucker stated.

"Yeah, you'd have to be crazy to punch a hole in a weak point in the boundary between Earth and Hell. Though my parents were actually hoping for Heaven. Though the land of eternal damnation works just as well. Now they have a better reason to fight demons." Danny replied, tapping some keys on top of the tower. "I saw mom and dad enter the code to access the Gate. They decided to use a code that they would have to remember."

"Really? And what would that be?" Tucker asked.

"Their anniversary." Danny and Sam replied as Danny finished punching in the code , which opened a hole for the thermos to be placed in.

After sliding the Fenton Thermos into the slot, Danny pressed the button labeled "Return". This caused a recorded voice to say, " _Gate unlocked! Stand clear as demon is being returned!_ " before each of the gems began to glow.

Sam and Tucker heeded the Gate's warning and ran to the other side of the lab. After turning back to the Gate, the portal's doors split open, revealing a bubbling crimson red membrane-like substance. The sight only made things worse for the teens' stomach when groans and screams came from the other side as what looked like a large skeletal hand tried reaching through the membrane. "Danny!" Tucker and Sam shouted in fear.

The V-shaped parts of the Gate then shot strings of red light that bounced off the sides of the machine until a large pentagram was formed. When the hand touched this pentagram, it reeled back in pain before retreating back from the membrane. "The most powerful seal in the Fenton arsenal." Danny stated as Sam and Tucker sighed in releaf. "I don't remember what they called it, but I think they got it from a voodoo priest in Africa."

Suddenly, Leniel was shot out behind the seal and into the membrane. "I will be back humons! I shall return to wreck havoc on your pathetic kind! Beware!" He shouted as the membrane sucked the demon back into Hell.

"I guess he likes saying beware." Danny stated before a black mist trailed from the boy's mouth. "Dang it."

"What was that?" Tucker asked as he and Sam walked up to Danny.

"Call it my 6th sense. It notifies me when a demon is close by." Danny explained before igniting his powers, turning into his wraith form.

Danny then shot up and out of the lab as he shouted, "Don't touch anything!"

Sam and Tucker looked at each other as the Gate closed beside them. Danny them came back and grabbed the thermos. "Forgot this." He said before going back upstairs with a black mist replacing his legs and trailing behind him.

* * *

Jack and Maddie were seated at the kitchen table like two children being scolded by their parents. They were being scolded, but by their own daughter. "Sucking my hair into a vacuum, ruining my clothes with water, nearling giving me a heart attack via electric net after drenching me with water. And all in one day! Are you trying to run me out of the house? Or kill me?" Jazz asked after listing the thing her parents have done to her that day. "This demon thing has gotten to your heads!"

Jack turned his gaze to his wife. "Should we tie her up infront of the Gate while its open?" He asked.

"Last resort dear, last resort." Maddie replied before the horned head of an unknown figure popped its head from out of the center of the table, surprising the three.

"Oops, guess I forgot to make myself invisible. While I have your attention. Have you seen another demon around here? Oh, wait, I found it." The thing, a white-haired demon said before his hand came out from the table and pointed to the empty spot next to Jazz before firing a bolt of green energy, like lightning.

The bolt hit something before a dent was made in the wall behind Jazz. Then, a black mass made itself visible before unflurling its torn wings and opening a circular jaw filled with jagged fangs. "You are one ugly dude. Let's take this outside." The first demon said before rushing at the second and causing both of them to phase through the wall.

Several seconds passed, almost a minute, before Jack jumped up from his seat and shouted, "Yes! A demon! Right in front of us! In this very room! Fighting an aeshma!" He then pointed at his daughter. "In your face!"

Jazz was still stunned, not sure what to think of the things she just witnessed. She then walked off, holding her head with one hand. "I need to go lie down." She said.

* * *

Later that night, after Sam and Tucker had gone home, Danny was lying in bed with something on his mind. The imp gave the name of "Morning Star". That particular demon was the most powerful in Hell, and one that Danny would rather avoid. But at the same time, he knew that he would be speaking with him at some point in the future.

Danny soon fell asleep. As he slept, his breath became tainted with black mist. In the upper corner of Danny's room, close to the boy's bed, a figure warped into the view of visiblity. This figure was dressed in a white cloak with golden trimming, with the hood of the cloak pulled over their head. The figure had its arms crossed as it floated in the dark corner. Upon a closer look, the figure's face was that of a male. This male figure had golden eyes and a stone-cold glare on his face. The being then snarled before vanishing with the passing headlights of a car from outside.

* * *

Set It Off - "Duality"

* * *

Fenton Codex- Entry #1: Imp  
 _Also known as grimlens, these pesky demons act as pranksters. Favoring messing with electronics, imps will find a way to mess up a human's day, going so far as to ruining their entire day. A group of these demons can even carry an average sized human. There are reports of these demons helping higher ranking demons, such as succubi and aeshma, get their targets, but this is rare.  
Due to these pests only wanting to play pranks, they are relitivally harmless.  
SideNote: Imps taste like an old sock dipped in the sewers of NewYork. Don't even think about trying eating one. You'll end up regreting it for the next three days. Not even bleach can get rid of the foul taste they leave in your mouth._

 _ **Ranter's Note: And there you have it viewers, Danial Wraith. Just note that I may be moving this story over to the DC Super Heroes section in the future. Or I may just leave it here and have Vol 2 and Vol 3 (and possibly even a Vol 4) over there. Why DC? Because, why not? Also, I wanted to partner up with one of my favorite authers over there and I haven't made a character for that yet.**_


	2. Wraith

Daniel Wraith

Prologue: Unholy Hunger

Tucker, Sam, and Danny are standing in a dark alley in the slums of Amity Park. Tucker had just seen the Gate and had his first encounter with a demon and Danny's powers. Now, he wants an explanation. "So, how exactly did this happen? And how did you two meet?" Tucker asked.

Danny kicked a rock. It wasn't a topic he really wanted to talk about. "Well, it was about two months ago. As you know, my parents are researchers of the ethereal. Heaven, Hell, angels and demons. They traveled the world, researching the legends and myths that surrounded the first of God's creations. Many thought of them as lunatics, so they soon took on a project that would show them how wrong they were. That project was the Gate."

* * *

 _They once told me they had worked on a prototype for the Gate. The prototype didn't do as well as they first expected. Mom told me she was actually reluctant to try again after the failure. Dad too, until he discovered more information and what went wrong with the original design._

Jack was seated at the kitchen table of the Fenton household, looking over some note. Maddie was washing dishes, wearing an apron over her jumpsuit, when she heard her husband slap the table. "Ow! Eureka!" Jack exclaimed.

Maddie turned to Jack. "What is it?"

"I figured it out! Ha ha! I figured out how to open the tear!" He cheered, jumping out of his seat, shaking the table in the process.

Maddie gave a wary smile. "But, Jack. Remember what happened last time?"

Jack still had a wide smile on his face. "I know, and I figured out what went wrong too." He handed some of his notes to Maddie. "See, this is the chemical composition from our prototype. This second one is the composition from our first test."

Maddie was in awe. "They - they don't match."

"Exactly! I must have put in the wrong ingredients by mistake." Jack stated.

Maddie crushed the papers in one hand, a grin on her face. "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's draw up the plans and make us a new machine!"

"I already started working on them!" Jack replied before the two ran off.

14 year old Danny and 16 year old Jazz were also seated at the table, eating breakfast. "What do you think that was about?" Danny asked.

Jazz was reading through a psychology text book while eating her breakfast. "Don't know. Don't care." She replied before biting into a strip of bacon.

Danny looked at one of the pieces of paper that Jack left on the table. The paper had a drawing on it. By what Danny could see, there was an object that looked very similar to a hexagonal nut with a variety of symbols. Some of these symbols looked familiar to Danny, but he couldn't remember what they stood for.

 _For the next two years, they spent half of their time and most of their money on whatever contraption they spoke about. They didn't really tell us what it was until it was completed._

 _I still remember dad hauling in about three trucks full of rusty metal and other scrap parts._

Jazz and Danny, now 18 and 16 respectively, were seated in front of their parents and a rather large curtain. To the right of the adults was a corkboard with blueprints and other papers tacked to it. Jazz was unamused. Danny was intrigued. "Why are we here?" Jazz asked, reluctant to hear what her parents were about to say.

Jack and Maddie were beaming. If it weren't for the dirt, rust, and grime, their smiles would have blinded the two teens. "Danny, Jazz," Jack began, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulder. "As you know, your mother and I have hunted and researched all things ethereal. From the time we were lovers in college, we spent our time to prove that there is in fact a Heaven."

"Or Hell." Maddie reminded her husband.

Jack chuckled. "Well, you can't have one without the other. Anyway, throughout the years, we have heard stories of supernatural hotspots. Places where you could easily encounter an ethereal being. And this house just so happened to be one of those spots."

Jazz raised an eyebrow. "Hold up. Not saying I agree with you, but you knew there was potential danger in this very house?"

"Yes, that's why your father and I chose this lovely house. Well, that, and I just love the neighborhood." Maddie replied.

Jazz took out a notebook at pencil before she began to jot down a note. "Willing to put their children in harm's way… just to fuel their ambitions."

Jack coughed into his gloved hand. "Anyway!" He began. "From the data we have gathered, ethereal beings, like angels, are able to come to Earth through some form of tear in reality or gateway. Take the fall of Lucifer for example. God banished him from heaven as well as many other angels who followed Lucifer."

"Now, we don't know exactly how God cast Lucifer out of heaven, we can guess that the process was similar to what the Nordics called the Bifrost." Maddie explain as she walked to one side of the curtain.

Jazz scoffed. "And what, a gateway to Hell would be similar to an entrance to the Greek Underworld?"

Jack and Maddie look a bit surprised at their daughter's response. "Actually, yes." Jack replied, earning a groan from Jazz, who now had her face in her hands. "From what we have observed, supernatural phenomena is dense around certain points in our reality."

"Whether holy or demonic is varied, but we have concluded that one of these said points is a weak spot." Maddie continued. "Think of Earth as a television screen and these weak points as breaks in what you kids call the _fourth wall_."

Both Jazz and Danny groaned at the failed joke/comparison. "As for the reason why you're down here today," Jack stated. "For the past two years, your mother and I have been working on a machine that can force open a tear in one of these weak points in reality. This way, we can see into the other side. And with any luck, finally prove to those oh so great scientific minds that the Fenton's aren't crazy!" Jack barked out that last line, his left eyelid twitching in annoyance.

Jazz and Danny glanced at each other in shock before focusing back on their father. Jack then straightened himself as he regained his composure. "Sorry. Lost my cool. Jazz, Danny," He said as he clapped his hands together. "Let me introduce you to our latest creation. The device that will connect us to the other side!" Jack and Maddie then grabbed the curtain and pulled it down. "The Gate!"

The Gate was a large construct, with a diameter of 15 ft, made mostly of industrial grade steel with copper strips holding it to the wall. Various strips were equipped with pieces of metal shaped like a "V" that pointed to the center of the Gate's door. Each of these V's had a rare gemstone on the inner groove of it. From what Danny could see, they looked like a mixture of rubies, diamonds, and emeralds.

Danny was in awe. He had always dreamed of becoming an astronaut, mostly because the idea of exploring the unknown was fascinating to him. And with the Gate being a device with potential to see something only heard about in the Bible, Danny's interest was peaked. Jazz however, saw the device as a waste of time and money. "You have spent these past two years and what looks like thousands of dollars, on a vault door?" She asked, unamused.

"About 2.8 million actually." Maddie corrected. "And no. This fancy door is just a safety precaution. Behind it is a small tunnel that stabilizes the tear in reality that we will be creating."

Jazz snapped her pencil in half in disbelief. Her eyelid then twitched. "Ooh," Jack winced. "I think we just broke our daughter, Maddie."

Maddie put a hand on her chin. "It seems so. Perhaps it's a good idea not to mention what we paid for the rest of the equipment."

The other three Fenton's then heard some sort of noise come out of Jazz, almost like steam being released from a tea kettle, before the teenage girl went off on her parents. "Do you have any idea how selfish you two look right now?!" Jazz snapped as she quickly stood. "Huh? Do you? 2.8 million dollars? You couldn't think of anything better to spend that on? Like helping your two kids get into college? I'm close to getting my driver's license. Maybe you two could have planned on buying me my first car, if not help pay for half of it! How about vacations? I know Danny would have loved to have visited NASA! How about donating to charity? Haven't you always talked about that helping those who are less fortunate was better than helping yourselves? Or was that just some hypocrisy that your religion teaches to make you feel good?"

 _Jazz wasn't one for holding back. If there was something on her mind, she would be sure you knew all about it. It didn't matter if she hurt your feelings until after she let you have it. The only time I have seen her hold back was when she was dealing with either children or someone with an actual mental disorder._

Jack and Maddie were stunned by their daughter's outburst. Slowly, they looked guilty. As harsh as her words were, she made quite a few points. Strong points too, if they had to be honest. "Sorry. But this is a bit much, even for you two." Jazz half-apologized.

Jack gave a sigh. "You're right, Jasmine. We could have done those things you have mentioned. However, we chose to pursue our life's work. Our dream. Something we teach you to do." Jack then had a hurt look on his face. "And what kind of parents would we be if we didn't lead by example?"

Their father had a point. Jack and Maddie had told their kids for years how much their research and work was their calling in life. And it was practically put to the side after Jazz and Danny were born. This made Jazz feel awkward, so she replied with a sigh. "Have you even tested it yet?" She said as she took a seat once more.

Jack and Maddie perked up instantly. "That's the reason why we brought you here!" Jack stated enthusiastically. "This will be the first official test and the grand opening of an opening to the other side!"

 _I was a bit nervous. The situation presented before me was way too similar to the events leading up to the creation of the Tower of Babel. I feared that something was about to go wrong, very wrong._

Jack and Maddie then walked over to a control panel about 48 feet from the Gate, on the wall just to the right of it. Danny and Jazz watched their parents eagerly press what seemed like a random order of buttons and flip the occasional switch. They were about to press one final button when they stopped and turned to their children. Jack gave a cough into his gloved hand. "Uh, you two may want to come over here and stand by your mother and I.

Jazz was curious. "Why is that, exactly?"

"Last time we tested a device like this, it… sort of… blew up…" Maddie replied, striking fear into the two teens.

"Well, that's over exaggerating it a bit." Jack stated. "But, we don't want to accidentally repeat the consequences if this one does explode. Our insurance doesn't cover injuries caused by exploding machinery."

Jazz deadpanned. "Are you serious?"

Jack scratches the back of his neck. "Well, they used to. But the lady on the phone said they'd drop us if we were to cause another explosion."

Jazz and Danny then quickly stood and power walked over to their parents. Once they were out of "harm's way", their parents turned to the Gate. Jack slowly raised his right hand in dramatic fashion before bringing it down on the final button. After a second, nothing happened. Jack then chuckled. "Sorry, always wanted to do that. Of course we didn't hook up the power to a single button." He said before grabbing the handle of a switch. "This is how you turn it on." He stated before pulling down the lever.

The Fentons watched as the machine Jack and Maddie worked on for the past two years and spent hundreds of thousands of dollars on hum before going silent after a few seconds. Nothing else happened. Jack was still smiling as he pulled the lever back up before bringing it back down, only to obtain the same result. The other Fentons frowned, but Jack was optimistic and tried again. Again, the Gate only hummed before going silent. Jack then frowned as well as he rapidly moved the lever up and down, in hopes that would work. The others then became concerned for Jack as he repeated this only to get the same result. Jack even stopped, the lever still in the "On" position.

"I – I don't understand. Why didn't it work?" Jack asked. "Our prototype didn't do this. Why is this one?"

Maddie placed a hand on her husband's shoulder for comfort. "We must have crossed the wrong wires somewhere. Come on, let's go back upstairs. We'll see what went wrong in the morning."

Jack gave a solemn nod. This was clearly upsetting for him. "Yes, it's late. Maybe some sleep will do us some good." He said as he and his wife began walking back to the stairs.

Jazz leaned over to her younger brother. "I knew it wouldn't work." She whispered before leaving as well.

Danny turned away from his father and back to the Gate with a disappointed look on his face. He turned back to hear the door close before turning back to the Gate with a more serious demeanor. His eyes then narrowed and his brow knitted together with determination. Danny had an idea.

 _I hated to see Dad upset. Especially when it came to things he worked hard on to accomplish. I don't know exactly what I was thinking, but I knew I couldn't let that day end with Dad thinking he failed. So that night, I snuck back into the lab and looked back over my parents plans for the Gate, to see if I could find anything. I soon realized I couldn't find a the flaw on a set of blueprints. I actually needed to looked at the machine itself to find answers._

Danny grabbed a white jumpsuit from the lockers on the far side of the lab. After putting it on, he slid on a pair of black gloves and black boots. Danny thought it made him look like an astronaut. Which is why Jack had the suit designed the way it was. If Danny remembered correctly, it was last years Birthday present. It was starting to get a bit tight, even the rubber boots were difficult to put on. But it worked for what Danny was about to do. After zipping up the suit, Danny walked over to the Gate and began his examination of the machine.

First, was the entrance. The door was much more impressive up close, and far more complex than Danny originally thought. Each gemstone attached to the Gate was locked in with belts of iron. And each belt was engraved with a symbol. The few Danny saw he somewhat recognized. One that stood out was paired with an amethyst the size of a football, the rune for Pisces. Each gemstone was the same size and cut into the same shape. It was no wonder the Gate ended up costing what it did. If he had to guess, some of the boxes lying around had a few gemstones that didn't quite make the cut.

The gems seemed to be more of a precaution, in case what the Gate opened had some less than friendly inhabitants. So Danny ignored it and moved on to the inside of the gate. Unfortunately, the lights from the lab did not reach that far into the depths of the Gate. So it started getting dark less than a third of the way into it. Danny stayed along the left wall as he made his way through to the back.

It was quiet, too quiet for Danny's comfort. He felt like he was in one of those thriller flicks where something bad was about to happen.

 _There was only one flaw I found when I was walking through the Gate. It was very minor, mind you. But even a minor flaw can have devastating consequences._

Danny placed his hand down on what he thought was the wall, until he heard a click from where he had placed it. A crystal in the back of the tunnel-like structure of the Gate lit up as bolts of electricity sparked from it. The light illuminated the interior just enough for Danny to see more of the same gem dotted along the walls and what his hand was on when he turned to look at it. Lifting his hand, Danny went pale at the sight of an illuminated button with the word "ON" across its face. Danny turned to look at the console outside of the Gate to see the lever in the down position. The Gate had been activated.

The lighting around Danny then turned crimson, turning his attention back to the back. A tear in reality had begun to form right before Danny's eyes. As reality tore, it made a sound similar to what can only be described as skin being peeled off of one's arm after a sunburn, in front of a microphone on maximum sensitivity. As the tear grew in size, it also grew closer to Danny. Frozen with fear, Danny couldn't move. Then, Danny got the incentive to start moving when a bloodied, clawed, humanoid hand began reaching out towards him.

Danny booked it for the door, as fast as his legs could carry him. The thing in the tear gave out a shriek in anger as Danny ran, crimson bolts of electricity swirled around him. One of these bolts caught Danny's leg, causing pain to shoot up from the point of impact. Danny let out a cry in pain before falling to the ground.

Upstairs, the light-sleeping Maddie awoke to the sound of the Gate roaring to life. "Jack." She whispered, shaking her husband, only to receive a grumble in return. "Jack, I think someone's in the lab."

Jack slowly rolled over to face his wife. "Who would be in the lab at this unholy hour?" He grumbled before the two heard the cry of pain only a parent would recognize.

Both Fentons shot up and cried out, "Danny!"

Danny was currently on the ground, his leg burning in pain, but no physical damage could be seen. Danny looked up to see the creature crawling towards, its black form warping into indistinguishable shapes. It's only stable features were its clawed limbs.

Danny began scooting himself across the floor of the Gate, but he wasn't fast enough. The creature grabbed Danny's bad leg and began to drag him towards itself. Danny let out a scream of terror. This gave the creature the opportunity to take a bloodied claw and shove it into Danny's mouth, silencing the boy, and choking him. The creature then had a head form from its shapeless body with a featureless face.

 _And that was it. That was all I could remember. That… thing making its way inside my body… an attempt to possess me. I could feel my vision melt into blackness. I knew I was screaming, but it was somehow able to silence me. I knew it was demonic in origin, but I still don't know what it was. To this day, I still have nightmares of it. It's unrecognizable shape. Those claws. That, inky black face. I don't even know what happened after the tear the Gate opened swallowed the two of us whole. I assume I was sent to Hell._

Jack and Maddie were soon in the lab, panting. Maddie then saw the condition of the Gate and tapped Jack on the shoulder before forcing him to look at the Gate. Jack's eyes went wide when he saw the pulsating, crimson membrane that was held back by the door of the Gate. Jack turned to the lockers to see that Danny's suit was missing. Turning back to the Gate, Jack only had one thing to say. "Don't tell Jazz."

* * *

Tucker held up his hands in a symbol to stop. "Woah, woah woah." The beret wearing teen said. "You went to the literal Hell, and can't remember even going there in the first place?"

Danny nodded. "I blacked out as the demon entered my body. All I remember is the tear, and my vision going black. Heck, I don't even remember how I got here or what actually happened. All I know is what Sam told me."

Sam gave a sigh. "Guess that's where I come in." She said, leaning back against the wall of one of the buildings that made up this alleyway.

* * *

 _I was mad at my parents that morning. As always, they were forcing their practices down my throat. So, I decided that the only logical thing to do was get some air and stay away from them for the day._

 _And just for some context, I was wearing roughly the same outfit I am now. A black jacket over a purple tank top that only revealed my stomach, a black and green plaid skirt, dark grey stockings, and my lovely biker boots. Nothing that would scream "hooker". This will become relevant later._

Sam Manson was walking alongside the tracks on the "bad side" of town. The sun had just broke through the horizon not even an hour ago. Hot tears of anger starting to form in her eyes. Do to her location, she did get the occasional whistle and a few "Hey baby". But nothing she couldn't ignore. There weren't even that many people in the area. Just a bunch of bums, druggies, and a few dealers. A few faces knew Sam and kept most of these people at bay.

There were also a few drunks, but most of them were either passed out or just waking up with a hangover. Except one.

"Hey there sweet thing." Came a guy's voice before Sam felt a hand being lazily placed on her shoulder. "What's a pretty girl like you doing on this side of the tracks?"

Sam shrugged the hand off and kept moving. "Leave me alone."

She was then shoved against the wall of one of the buildings, earning a yelp from the teen. "That's not what I asked." The man hissed, his face now visible to Sam.

The man was probably in his early thirties. His closes made it look like he just came from a job interview or the courthouse. His right hand was holding a near-empty bottle of some kind of booze. His face was a bit elongated, his nose looked like it had just been bashed in and his eyes were a rare type; two different colors, one hazel, one blue.

"G-get away from me, you creep!" Sam stuttered, pushing him away before running away.

"Where you going, doll? We haven't gotten acquainted with each other." The man said as he followed, very much drunk.

Unbeknownst to the two, they were being watched. Their watcher growled as Sam disappeared into an alleyway, the drunk slowly closing in.

Sam turned into an alleyway in hopes of losing her pursuer. However, a dumpster was not placed in its proper spot, block the path and creating an obstacle for Sam. She cursed, then turned to see her attacker's shadow creeping into the alley. "Here pretty girl." The creep sang. "I got something special, just for you."

Sam knew exactly what he meant and turned to run for the dumpster. She grabbed hold of one of the flaps and pulled herself up with a groan. Sam was athletic, forced into gymnastics and ballet for years, but she had also been out for about two hours now. Not exactly ideal when being chased by a lewd drunk.

Sam had almost gotten herself over the top of the dumpster when she felt herself being grabbed by her upper thighs. "Gotcha!" The drunk, two colored eyed man sneered before pulling her back down.

"Help!" Sam cried, hoping to get someone's attention.

The man pinned one of Sam's wrists to the dumpster before he licked the back of her ear, sending a chill down her spine. "Oh, I'll help you alright. Help out of those panties of yours." He whispered.

Tears of horror began to roll down Sam's cheeks.

 _I thought that was it. I was going to be rapped right there in that alleyway. I was nothing but a piece of meat to this guy. And he was going to use me for his own sick, twisted fun. I could feel his filthy hand going up my skirt until…_

"Back away from her!" Came a hiss from somewhere behind Sam and her attacker.

Sam felt the man's hand leave her skirt as he turned to see who was interrupting him. "What?" The creep asked

Sam turned her head to try to see who said that, but her tears blurred her vision. She could only see a black silhouette of someone around her age. "I said, back away." The figure hissed.

Something wasn't quite right with this guy attempting to play hero. His voice sounded echoey yet raspy at the same time. Like there were two of him talking at the same time.

The man holding Sam shoved her to the side, causing her to fall onto a pile of rotten cardboard. Sam then sat up and curled in on herself to make herself as small as possible. "Fine, I'll deal with you first." He said as he began walking over to the new figure.

He didn't very far before this new person leapt forward and tackled the drunk. Sam's eyes went wide. That leap was over two-thirds of the alley, around 36 feet. The drunk was shaking now that he was the one being overpowered.

Sam was now able to see her hero more clearly, now that he and the drunk were on the ground mere feet away from her. The guy was definitely around her age, probably just a year older. He wore what looked like a black jumpsuit with white, boots and white gloves. However, with what light Sam had, it almost looked like the outfit was a part of him, like a second skin. Because not only were his gloved hands clawed, but the neck of the suit looked as if it was painted on.

His suit wasn't his only noticeable feature. His hair was snowy white and his irises green and glowing. Literally glowing. What were supposed to be the whites of his eyes were pitch black. The most notable feature though were the two (Sam guessed there were two) black horns that curved back with his head, stopping just at the back of his head. Also, two curved spikes were jutting out of his shoulder blades.

The drunk then stammered. "W-what are you?"

Sam then heard popping sounds as the unknown hero's jaw unhinged, making it open wider than it normally could. Then, the most sickening sound came from him as his jaw split in half. The hero then began to inhale. Which sounded like almost he was shrieking, but he wasn't. Sam then saw a bluish white mist leave the drunk's mouth and trail into the open maw of this unknown figure.

Sam could only watch as she was frozen with fear. This inhaling lasted for almost a full minute before the mist finally left the mouth of the drunk completely. As the remnants of the mist entered the figure's maw, Sam saw the light fade her attacker's eye. Sam's attention was grabbed again by the sounds of the hero's jaw slowly relocating itself. After he closed his mouth, the guy slowly turned his head to meet Sam's gaze.

Then, his eyes rolled back as he passed out. Sam then watched the inhuman features of her hero melted away, leaving only a person she recognized from school; Daniel Fenton. Sam was in disbelief. She didn't know what had happened or why.

With not even a second to process what had just transpired, sirens blared and patrol cars and an ambulance arrived on scene.

 _I honestly don't know what would've happened if Danny didn't save me that fateful morning. I could have been killed for all I know. I told the officers that I was attacked by the weirdo with two different eye colors and was close to being stripped of my clothes when Danny came in. Danny unfortunately was knocked out after tackling the guy, but the drunk killed over from what I assumed was a heart attack or something relating to alcohol, since he was clearly drunk. I was cleared by the doctors who were with the ambulance but I asked if I could ride with Danny to the hospital. I wasn't family, but I wanted to be there when he woke up so I could thank him myself. They thankfully agreed and I stayed with Danny all the way to the hospital. He woke up about half way and asked me what happened and where he was. Because the drivers were still in earshot, I told him my name and that he was in an ambulance on the way to the hospital. And, well, that he saved me._

It was around noon when the door to Danny's hospital room burst open, scaring Sam as she sat by Danny's bedside. She saw a rather well rounded man in an orange jumpsuit standing by the door. ' _This must be Danny's father_ ' Sam thought.

"Oh f-" The man said before clearing his throat. "Oh thank goodness."

A woman in a blue jumpsuit peered in from behind the taller man's shoulder, her black gloved hands covering her mouth in shock. The man in orange then unzipped a breast pocket and pulled out a small packet similar to those at restaurants that holds ketchup or lemon juice. The woman then pulled out a crucifix necklace from her suit and took it off. Sam was rather confused. "W-what are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry, we're just checking to make sure nothing… attached itself to our son." The man said as he and the woman came into the room.

"We're slightly over protective." The woman said.

Sam then thought back to the attack. Horns, spikes, eye color. Now it made since to Sam. She gave a laugh. "You think a demon may have possessed him?" She asked, stopping the two in there tracks. "I may be goth, but I know how this stuff works. You have an iron or even silver crucifix and I'm guessing holy water inside that packet. Danny is in a bit of pain after what happened. Touching him with anything will hurt right now."

The man's eyes rolled in semicircles around the top of his sockets in rapid fashion, signaling that he was thinking. "You're probably right." He said, putting away the packet. "So, who are you?"

Sam then introduced herself. "I'm Sam Manson. I go to Danny's school. We're in the same grade actually."

"And, not to sound rude, why are you with our son?" The woman asked.

"He, uh, he saved me." Sam stated.

Sam told the same story she told the cops, again, leaving out Danny's demonic features and abilities.

The man gave a chuckle. "Sounds like our son. Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Jack Fenton and this is my wife, Maddie. Our daughter, Jazz, is at school. We told her Danny was sick and had to stay home for today. Obviously, that was a lie."

"We have been so worried about him. He vanished last night and we had no idea where to look." The woman, Maddie stated. "I just can't believe he was able to activate the Gate." She added quietly, hoping Sam wouldn't hear.

Unfortunately, Sam did. "Gate?" She asked.

Jack and Maddie froze, but thankfully they didn't have to answer. "Where is she?" Came an angered male voice Sam knew all to well. "Where is my daughter?"

Sam cursed under her breath. This was a que for Jack and Maddie to stand up, defensive parent mode now active. It didn't matter if Sam wasn't their child. This man they just heard sounded like he was not someone to take lightly.

Then, a man the Fantons recognized charged into the doorway. Thin body, blonde hair gelled into a spherical shape. He wore the stereotypical Sunday best with tan pants and a bright blue, plaid vest. The man had few stray hairs from running around the hospital. A woman with the same build power walked right behind the man. She had giant, bowl shaped red hair. She wore a pink dress with white frills and a pair of diamond earrings. She also wore a pair of pink heels.

"Fenton." The man sneered.

Jack crossed his arms. "Jeremy Manson. I should have known."

Sam and Maddie were confused. "You know this man, honey?" Both Maddie and the lady in pink asked.

"You first Jeremy. You always get what you want after all." Jack stated.

Jeremy took in a breath. "Jack Fenton and I were in school together. I had the looks, the grades, and the scholarships. Jack was the party guy that was still somehow able to pass his classes."

"Funny, I remember you were the one who hosted said parties. You only got said scholarships because your family had dough. What was your highest grade again? A 'C'?"

"You dare?!" Jeremy barked.

Sam was trying to hide the smile on her face. She was loving this, as wrong as it was. Her parents were always so posh and well mannered. It was pure gold to see him like this. Until it wasn't. "You know what, I was going to be discreet. But it would be a pleasure to see you squirm. In here!" Jeremy said before stepping into the room, out of the way of the door.

Then, two officers walked into the room. Jack and Maddie were surprised and confused. Sam stood up in shock. "There. Arrest that boy. And I am pressing charges." Jeremy stated.

Danny then sat up, now awake. "What's going on?" He asked, groggy.

One of the cops raised an eyebrow. "You're joking, right?"

"No, I am not joking! Sexual assault is a serious crime." Jeremy stated, angering Jack.

"You dare-" Jack began before the officer cut it off.

"Sir. I was one of the officers on scene this morning. I even took your daughter's statement. The one who assaulted her is dead. This kid is a hero."

"Dear, there's no point in pressing charges." Jeremy's wife stated, her tone mocking "Honestly, I doubt it was even assault."

Jack's eyes narrowed his eyes and Maddie crossed her arms. They knew what was about to be said, but they pushed on. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Maddie asked.

Mrs. Manson then gestured to her daughter. "I mean, just look at her. Her outfit just screams 'Come here boys, I want it like that'."

Now the cops were glaring at the Mansons. This was clearly uncalled for. Even Sam was starting to shed tears of anger again. "You're not seriously trying to blame your own daughter, are you? Just because of her dress?" Maddie asked. "Even we're not that desperate."

"What are you saying?" Mrs. Manson asked, baffled.

"Your daughter doesn't dress like this to get attention from boys. I should know, I had a similar style change when I was just a few years older than her." Maddie replied.

Jack gave a smirk. "I remember that first day I layed eyes on her. Gorgeous. But, I knew how to respect a woman."

Mrs. Manson gave a snort-like huff. "Exactly, you knew. But any other man would hop on the opportunity for an easy ride."

"Easy?" Maddie asked. "If anything, Sam's attire tells people she's not interested." She then begins gesturing to Sam's clothes. "The jacket over the tank top. Two layers. Skirt stops halfway down the thighs. She wants to be able to move freely without sacrificing elegance. Stockings. She is showing modesty, but also showing her own style. Leather boots. If anything, she's using them as a protective measure. I believe that there are a couple of spikes on them. She looks less like a hooker than…" Maddie then gave Mrs. Manson a sarcastic once over. "Well, I've said my peace."

Mrs. Manson gasped. "How dare you insinuate such a thing?"

The second officer then spoke. "If I may, I've seen a few families with problems similar to yours. She's right Mrs. Manson. You're daughter isn't trying to get attention from boys." The officer then fishes out a business card. "Trust me, you'll want to take care of this before your daughter decides to take things further."

Mrs. Manson storms out without taking the card. Jeremy, his hair now fixed, does take the card and looks it over. He gives a nod. "Thank you. We'll think it over." He then turns to his daughter. "Samantha. Let's go."

"No." Wheezed Danny, earning everyone's attention. "Please. I – I don't remember anything from this morning or last night. Your daughter is the first person I saw after waking up in the ambulance.

Jeremy began to think this over, his face a bit red from some random boy defying his wishes. "Manson." Jack said. "Put our petty rivalry aside for just one moment. Think of our children."

Jeremy tapped the card into his other hand a few times before giving a sigh. "Alright, alright." He surrendered. "I should probably be more lenient than usual."

He then looked to his daughter, who had a small smile on her face. Jeremy nodded before leaving. The officers then tipped their hats before leaving as well.

Jack then gave a short laugh. "Can you believe he's a witness?"

This shocked Maddie and Danny. Sam was just surprised Jack knew.

* * *

 _ **DM Notes- I do not claim to know anything about Jehovah's Witnesses. In fact, I know next to nothing about this branch of Christianity. All I do know is the stereotype of them coming to different houses and asking "Have you accepted Jesus Christ as your lord and savior?". I am trying to find some information on them. I do know that stereotypes aren't always accurate. So the Manson family in this AU will show signs of being witnesses, but not all the time. So forgive me if I offend any of you who are witnesses.**_

* * *

Tucker looked slightly pale. "Sorry, still getting over the fact that Danny's jaw splits open when he sucks out souls." He stated.

Danny snickered. "Really, I couldn't sleep that night after I found out I actually ate someone's soul."

"So, wait. You got a classification on what you are, right?" Tucker asked.

"Sam." Danny said as Sam stood up straight.

"Got it." She said as she pulled out the Fenton Codex from her bag. " _Wraith. A vile demon that feeds on the souls of the living. There is no known way to kill one of these demons. Most seals do not even slow them down. They are still weakened by the same things most incorporeal beings are, but not by much. Your only hope of surviving an encounter with this being is to banish it. They are said to have the power to level a village with a single wail._ "

Tucker shivered. "Okay, that's creepy."

"Ah-ah. There's something even worse than that." Sam stated. " _Wraiths are known to create minions out of their victims. A soulless husk that serves the wraith's every need._ "

"You're joking? Danny can do that?" Tucker asked, frightened.

Danny shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't tried it yet. Even if I could, I wouldn't do it. I am basically forcing my will onto another human. Not to mention, stealing their soul."

* * *

[ _Two Months Prior_ ] - _Amity Park Morgue_ :

The local coroner, Dr. Steinberg; a man in his late sixties with white hair, nearly bald, average build besides the beer belly; and his young assistant; a red-head woman in her early twenties with freckles running across her nose and over her cheeks, athletic build; walked into the operating room, ready to operate on a fresh cadaver. "As I saying, I'm rather impressed by you resume. Your professors gave high praises. And you came from such a small town, I didn't believe it existed." The coroner stated. "Why come to Amity Park?"

The assistant smiled. "Thank you Dr. Steinberg. To answer your question, I was getting rather bored of my home town. And, I was only doing so well in college because I have seen way more twisted stuff when I was younger. Guess you could say I'm looking for a bit more excitement in my life."

Dr. Steinberg chuckled. "Well, unfortunately, this is the most excitement you'll be getting out of this career."

"You do know my dad is a lumberjack, right? Anything is more exciting than chopping wood and yelling all day." The assistant stated. "Take this guy for instance."

Steinberg's assistant gestured to the cadaver. A man with an elongated head and a nose that looked like it was bashed in. "According to the report, he has two different colored eyes. The only guy I saw with a cool genetic deformity was a dude with an extra set of digits." She stated. "And he was a pretty cool dude."

Steinberg chuckled. "Yes, well, our John Doe here reportedly suffered from a heart attack or drinking related illness."

The assistant put her hand on her chin. "Yeah, the report said that too. But… I don't see it as a possibility. My ex was drunk at least every other day. And he was half this guy's size."

"Surprising. But I have to agree. Something else killed this man. And that is what we are going to find out today. Aprons and goggles are in the next room. I'll start with preparations." Steinberg stated before pointing to another door on the other side of the room.

The assistant gave a nod before walking to said door. Dr. Steinberg went to grab a pair of gloves from one of the cabinets as the door to the back room closed. As the coroner opened the door, John Doe's eyes opened. Steinberg saw his gloves and grabbed them before closing the cabinet, John Doe now having vanished from the table. Steinberg then turned to see this and was stunned, but also confused. His assistant wasn't in the room, so she couldn't have moved the body.

Steinberg put on a glove before grabbing the tape recorder he used to document his autopsies. He pressed the record button and began documenting. "April 12," Steinberg glanced at the clock on the far wall as he walked around, in search of his missing cadaver. "6:03 PM. Dr. Franklin Steinberg assisted by Ms. Corduroy on subject John Doe. COD is not known, but originally reported as either a heart attack or even kidney failure from an alcoholic lifestyle."

Dr. Steinberg then heard the sounds of skin on tile and a very, very hiss. He narrowed his eyes. "Subject has been moved from the operating table. Ms. Corduroy is currently in another room, so it is possible that subject is still alive. Perhaps a toxin was introduced into John Doe's blood stream and the effects are slowly wearing off."

In the back room, the assistant, Ms. Corduroy, opened a locker to find the aprons and two pairs of goggles. "Ah-ha!" She stated, grabbing the items she needed.

After putting on the apron, Ms. Corduroy heard the banging and clattering of metallic items hitting the tiled floor. She narrowed her eyes. Either Dr. Steinberg just had a heart attack, or there's an intruder. Looking around, the assistant saw a glass case with a long handled axe inside meant for fire emergencies only. Ms. Corduroy broke the glass with the second apron wrapped around her fist before taking the axe. She then heard the main doors quickly open and close from outside.

Slowly, Ms. Corduroy went over to the door of the room she was in. There was a small window built into the door the assistant was able to look out of. When she did, she saw that John Doe was gone. And there was some blood spatter on the table. Ms. Corduroy didn't have her phone on her. She had left it in her car. She'll never make that mistake again. Ms. Corduroy slowly opened the door before making her way to the operating table, axe at the ready. She smell the blood and hear a droplet of it hit the tiled floor every 3 seconds. She then turned the corner of the table. She dropped her axe at the sight she saw before letting out a scream.


End file.
